Casey's Problem
by kittykat224
Summary: Casey has an eating disorder and Derek and Sam try to help her before it's too late! R&R!
1. Insulting Casey

**Chapter One**

**Insulting Casey**

It was a regular Tuesday morning at the Venturi-McDonald home. Derek was insulting Casey at the breakfast table.

Casey was wearing low cut jeans, and a blue polo which showed off her thin figure. Derek looked her up and down and then went at her. "You totally can not pull that outfit off. You're showing way too much of your chubby body." Derek laughed and reached over and pinched Casey's flat hard rock abs. Casey tried to hide her hurt face from Derek and succeeded.

"Whatever Derek. I don't care what you think of me." Casey snapped back,

"Sure." Derek shrugged not knowing what he had just joked about to his step-sister was something she was going to take to heart.

Casey left the house unnoticed skipping breakfast. At school she skipped lunch, deciding that she wasn't going to eat. She was going to show Derek that she could be thin like every girl he knows.

After school Casey came home and started doing her homework in her room. A knock at the door about 3 hours later interrupted Casey. "Hey Casey, dinner!" Lizzie yelled. Casey decided that she was going to skip dinner as well. "Lizzie, I don't feel too well. I have a really bad stomach ache. I think I'm going to go to bed now." Casey said trying to create a good lie. "Oh ok. I'll tell mom and George." Lizzie walked away.

The next day at breakfast Derek noticed that Casey wasn't there. He brushed off thinking that she was probably trying to look good for Sam, which he thought was stupid. She came downstairs yet again skipping breakfast. "Hey Case, aren't you going to eat?" Derek asked Casey. "Oh no I actually ate before all of you guys." Casey said lying yet again. "K, whatever." Derek replied not knowing what a dangerous thing Casey was starting.

**3 days later **Casey still was skipping meals. She had been skipping breakfast and lunch but not dinner. Dinner was too hard because her mom and George would notice she wasn't eating. She had decided to also become bulimic, throwing up her dinner every night. But this night Derek was getting kind of concerned about Casey. He decided to just leave the situation alone.

It was time for dinner and Casey was planning on eating it, but then purging later. She sat down at the dinner table and Derek walked in with Sam. Casey blushed, her whole family knew she had a crush on Sam, even Sam himself. It's so embarrassing. "Hey Casey." Sam said blushing as well. "Hey." Casey said giving a slight wave.

Casey was pushing her food around at dinner which Derek thought was weird. "Why aren't you eating your food?" Derek asked wondering what her answer would be. "I'm eating." Casey snapped back. Sam was watching Casey too and thought that her eating habits were pretty weird.

Up in Derek's room Derek and Sam were discussing Casey. "Dude, your step-sister is hot!" Sam exclaimed. "Ok…." Derek said kind of disgusted. "She's also acting weird. She like hardly ate her food at dinner." Sam said slowly. "Yeah." Derek said not really thinking it was that big of a deal. "Whatever." He said. "Yeah, I guess. She probably wasn't very hungry." Sam added. Derek nodded in approval.

**AN: I hope you like my story so far! This chapter was pretty short because it's just a start for this story! Please review, I'd like at least 10 reviews before I update:D **


	2. Caught

**Chapter Two**

**Caught**

It had been 7 whole days since Casey had actually kept any food in her body. She was beyond starving at this point. Just by looking at Casey you could tell something was wrong. Her normally dark colored complexion was pale, she was always irritable and tired. Derek was starting to wonder what was wrong with her. He decided that he was going to watch her more carefully as well as Sam.

It was lunchtime at Casey and Derek's school. Casey sat at a table with Emily not eating anything and hardly listening to Emily.

At Derek's table, he and Sam were watching her closely.

"Why isn't she eating? This is weird." Sam said looking at Casey concerned.

"I know girls sometimes have these body image issues, I just didn't think Casey was that type." He replied wrinkling his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam replied.

Derek decided to walk over to Casey's table. "Be right back." Derek started getting up and walking across the cafeteria.

"Hey Case, aren't you hungry?" Derek asked curiously.

"Oh not really, I had a big breakfast." Casey lied looking sadly at Emily's half eaten sandwich.

Derek nodded not really believing his step-sister and walked away.

Later at the McDonald-Venturi house Casey was studying in her room when she heard George yelling at the kids to come downstairs for dinner. "Coming!" Casey shouted.

Casey sat down at the table and to Derek's surprise ate everything on her plate. Little did he know that she was going to throw it all up later.

"May I please be excused? I have a lot of studying to do." Casey asked politely wanting to get out of there and purge.

"Of course sweetie." Nora smiled at her daughter.

"Yeah….me too I have to call someone." Derek stated, deciding that he was going to see if Casey went into the bathroom after dinner.

George nodded at his son in reply.

Casey ran upstairs and quietly went into the bathroom. She turned on the faucet to cover up any possible noise, and bent down in front of the toilet. She had accidentally left the bathroom door a jar a little bit and Derek was watching her through the door.

He saw her stick her finger down her throat. His eyes bugged out, surprised at what Casey was doing. She didn't seem like the type of girl who would become anorexic and bulimic. She always seemed so confident and happy. Not upset about herself, her body.

He walked into Casey's room and sat on her bed waiting to confront her. Casey entered her room and snapped at Derek.

"What are you doing in my room? You know you're not allowed in here without my permission!" Casey yelled.

"Case, calm down I want to talk to you." Derek said rationally.

"Ok…" Casey said wondering possibly what Derek had to say.

"You haven't been eating, and I just saw you make yourself throw up in the bathroom." Derek said worriedly.

"What are you talking about? I've been eating and I just had an upset stomach is all." Casey replied lying yet again.

"Casey, don't lie to me, I think you might have two eating disorders, bulimia, and anorexia. What's going on?" Derek asked upset by Casey's lie.

"You made fun of me! You said I have a chubby body! That's why I've been doing this! I thought if I lost weight then not only you but everyone else would like me, maybe even guys!" Casey said sadly averting her eyes from Derek's gaze.

Derek looked taken aback that Casey had actually taken to heart his joke about Casey. "Case, I was just kidding, I don't think you're fat at all, and people don't dislike you because of your weight. That's dumb. Casey we need to tell my Dad and Nora. They can help you." Derek said looking at his pale step-sister.

"No, you can't tell them, I promise I'll eat ok?"

Derek nodded not really believing her. "Ok." He replied thinking to himself that there was a long road ahead for Casey.


	3. And it Continues

**AN: I'm just going to make it about a week later. Things will get interesting lol!!**

**Chapter Three**

**And it Continues**

Casey moved around in her bed. She could hardly sleep, she was starving. Sam had slept over the night before. _He's so hot_. She thought to herself. It was so embarrassing for him to be here, since she liked him so much. Casey got up and made her way down to the kitchen. She couldn't resist, she hadn't eaten/kept anything down for a week and she felt so weak.

She opened the fridge and grabbed the healthiest thing she could find, some carrots. She started to open the bag and stopped. She felt so bad about eating anything when she had done so well so far. She started to cry in frustration. She just wished she was thinner, then she wouldn't have to be doing this.

"Casey?" A familiar voice made Casey jump. She turned around to face Sam.

"Hi…." Casey said nervously wiping her eyes.

"Are you….are you crying? Are you ok?" Sam asked putting an arm around Casey.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to bed." Casey replied starting to leave the room.

Sam glanced Casey up and down. Casey noticed and blushed. _She's gotten so thin. She used to look healthy, now she looks sick. _Sam thought to himself.

"Casey, are you ok? Derek and I are worried about you, you look sick." He said nervously wondering what her reply would be.

"I'm fine!" Casey snapped and stomped back upstairs.

Sam looked a taken back by the normally polite and nice girl's tone.

The next Casey woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She groaned in frustration, her mom would probably make her eat everything. _That has to be about a 1,000 calories. _Casey thought to herself. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After 20 minutes later Casey opened the door to the bathroom, she was only wearing a towel and Derek and Sam were just leaving his room.

"Ahh!" Casey said and quickly ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Derek and Sam had surprised looks on their faces.

"She looks really skinny." Derek said concerned.

"Yeah….um dude last night I found her in the kitchen crying…" Sam said remembering the previous night.

"Why was she crying?" Derek asked worriedly.

"No clue." Sam said.

"Oh." Derek replied and made his way downstairs. Casey came down afterwards.

"Good morning boys, Casey." Nora said cheerfully while frying the bacon.

"Casey, here you go." Nora said placing a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of her. Casey gulped and looked down at the greasy food. There was no way she could get out of eating this. _Well, I guess I'll just purge later_. Casey thought to herself sadly.

Derek and Sam started eating their food while watching Casey wondering if she was going to eat it. She started putting bites of egg into her mouth. Derek and Sam were startled that she was actually eating. Derek was wondering if she was just going to throw it up all later.

As soon as Casey finished she cleared her plate and jumped up from her chair. "Um, I'm going to go call Emily in my room." Casey said excusing herself from the kitchen. Sam looked up from his food. "Bye." He said smiling at her. She smiled back. "See you later." Casey said running up.

Derek was too focused on his bacon and talking about hockey with Sam that he forgot to go upstairs and see if Casey was going to make herself throw up again.

Casey started purging. She stayed in there for about an hour. No one noticed. They all thought she was talking to Emily. But if they had just picked up the phone they would have know that she was lying. Nora and George had taken Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin to the mall to get some new clothes. Derek and Sam were outside playing hockey as they always did.

Casey was now choking up blood. She was shivering and her skin had gone to a very pale white. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. She flushed the toilet and curled up in a ball. A couple of minutes later everything went black.

**Outside**

"Dude, I'm freezing!" Sam exclaimed to Derek.

"Yeah, same let's go inside." Derek said putting everything back in the garage. As soon as the boys got inside they were both wondering where Casey was.

"Hey where's Casey?" Sam asked wondering.

"I don't know…..let's go upstairs." Derek said worried as what Casey could've possibly done to herself.

They looked in her room, no one was there. But the bathroom door was shut. "Oh, she's probably in there." Sam said pointing at the door. "Yeah." Derek replied.

Derek knocked on the door. When he got no response he started to get worried. He opened the door and yelled for Sam at the sight. "SAM!" Derek yelled at the top of his lungs. Sam came running from the hallway to find Derek standing over a passed out Casey. "Holy crap!" Sam exclaimed.

"Is she ok?!" He asked Derek.

"I don't know." He said making sure Casey was still breathing.

"Casey, Casey can you hear me?" Sam said asking Casey over and over again.

"She's still breathing, but she's unresponsive! Dude, call 911!" Derek exclaimed. Sam quickly ran from the bathroom and into Derek's room to grab the phone.

Derek stood over Casey silently praying that everything would be ok. It just had to be.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter!!! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!!! I have 684 hits, but only 13 reviews… if you read my story please review, I'd like 5 or so more reviews before I update. Thanks!!!!**


	4. Reality Sinks Through

**Chapter Four**

**Reality Sinks Through**

Casey woke up in a hospital bed with bright lights surrounding her as well as the looks of a concerned Derek and Sam.

"Where am I?" Casey asked confused looking around at all the different tubes that were in her and the beeping machines that surrounded her.

"You're at the hospital, you passed out." Sam replied nervously.

"Oh.." Casey averted her eyes from their gaze.

"The doctors said the reason you passed out was because of lack of food. You've been making your self throw up, they could tell because your esophagus damaged. They also said you've been starving yourself. Casey, why?" Derek asked looking sadly at her.

"Because, I just wanted to be perfect. I just have to be perfect." Casey whispered.

"Case, you are perfect, just the way you are." Sam said sweetly holding her hand. She blushed.

"Case, you need to eat. I'm not really supposed to tell you how much you weigh, but I want you to realize how dangerous what you're doing to yourself is, you weigh 80 pounds." He stated.

Casey nodded not too sure how to respond.

"Where are mom and George? Oh and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti?" Casey asked.

"They're on their way from the mall; they got stuck in some traffic." Derek replied.

"Ok." Casey said closing her eyes tiredly.

"We'll let you sleep. We'll visit later." Sam said to Casey patting her back.

"Bye." Derek said giving her a small smile. "It'll all be ok." He said reassuringly squeezing her hand.

Casey fell asleep.

About an hour later she woke up to find her mom and George sitting on chairs in front of her discussing her condition with the doctors. She pretended to be asleep so she could eavesdrop.

"Casey weighs 80 pounds, which is very dangerous. She's having trouble breathing on her own and she's done some serious damage making herself throw up, her esophagus severely damaged." One doctor said with a concerned look on her face.

"She'll need to stay her for about a week until she can breath on her own and her throat heals. During the week we'll need to talk about her getting treatment. The best thing would be for her is to go to a treatment center for eating disorders. They have therapists and doctors that specialize in eating disorders on call. Your insurance will cover it." Another doctor said.

Nora and George just nodded, too upset to speak. "Thank you." Nora said kindly. The doctors left. Casey then stirred.

"Hi sweetie, you're awake." Nora said walking over to her weak daughter.

"Why Casey, why did you do this to yourself?" George asked upset.

"I don't know, I just felt like I wasn't worth anything since I wasn't skinny." Casey said looking down at her hands.

"Casey, of course you're worth something, you were also skinny before this all started. How long has this been going on?" Nora questioned.

"About 2 ½ weeks." Casey said sadly.

"Case, you could have told me and George. We would have helped." Nora said looking sadly at her weak daughter.

"I know Mom, it was just too hard." Casey said turning away.

"Nora, honey, why don't we let her sleep, Casey, we'll talk about all of this later." George said patting Casey's arm and they left the room.

Casey sighed and rolled on her other side and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
